


Imagination's Taking Over

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [18]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was fantasy.</p><p>Spoiler for Mind Over Matter. References to porn movies, masturbation and sex toys.</p><p>The awful weather here in Aberdeen has given me chance to get through some of my unused prompts from this year, so win.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination's Taking Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was fantasy.
> 
> Spoiler for Mind Over Matter. References to porn movies, masturbation and sex toys.
> 
> The awful weather here in Aberdeen has given me chance to get through some of my unused prompts from this year, so win.

“Better than no sex, eh Jackie,” Robbie drawled seductively.

Jackie was left with two options as soon as the words were out of his mouth. She could run out of the room and attempt to ignore him for the rest of their working lives or she could play him at him own game and tease and taunt him over his endless libido. Robbie noticed the gleam in her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. 

“Aye, I guess it is Robbie, but there are those nights when nothing is good enough and the only thing that will do is my rabbit thruster and pussy party paradise.”

Robbie swallowed hard at the mention of porn and sex toys in the same sentence from the one person, he least suspected to actually own either. He was feeling a pinch in his trousers. 

“The way the different vibrations heighten the pleasure, and watching the girls licking the juices off the lucky studs cock. Gets me coming over and over.”

Stuart and Gemma were watching the show in front of them, giggling at Robbie as his cheeks started turning a healthy shade of crimson. “Yeah,” he whispered shallowly.

Jackie looked round and slyly winked at her helpless colleagues. “When the pulses and vibrations are just right, I finger my clit and cum. Every time.” She looked down at Robbie’s now prominent bulge and small wet spot.

“You need some help with that?” she enquired, stifling a laugh.

Robbie got up, placing a case folder in front of him, vainly attempting to hide his current problem. “I’ll be fine,” he whimpered. “Nothing a couple of tissues won’t do.”

Jackie watched as he gingerly left the squad room. Smiling triumphantly that she’d played him at his own games and won. “Youse guys, tell boss, I’ve gone to sort something out.” She grabbed her coat, not daring to look back at her blushing and helpless friends as she went to find Robbie to finish what she’d started.


End file.
